More Pretending
by thewritestuff247
Summary: So this just came to me. Follows on from Keep Pretending. Danny and Baez find themselves in a tricky situation and get themselves out of it by doing the one thing they shouldn't do. As always I DO NOT OWN BLUE BLOODS.


**More Pretending**

"Hurry up!" Baez whispered from her position by the door.

"I'm almost done." Danny whispered back as he rearranged the objects on the desk.

"Dammit!" Baez cursed as she watched through a small crack in the door.

"What?" He asked as he crossed the room to where she was.

"They're coming back." She told him as they watched as three men make their way towards them, to the back of the club.

"We have to do something." Said as she stared through the gap.

Danny saw the three men coming and quickly came up with a plan. He grabbed Baez by the hips and placed her against the wall. He stood very close, lowered his head and hid his face on the far side of her neck. Baez quickly realised what Danny was trying to make it look like and placed her arms on his shoulders. Her heart started pounding as she and Danny stood frozen together just centimetres apart. She glanced through the door to see the men had stopped just a few feet from the door and were now talking to a fourth man. Danny, wondering what was taking so long, raised his head and peeked through the gap where he saw the men shaking hands. As he went to put his head back down he glanced at Baez. Their eyes locked and seconds later his lips crashed down on to hers. She tightened her grip on his neck as he ran his hands up the sides of her body. His hands slipped under the loose material of her top and he ran them over the warm, soft skin underneath. At this, she slightly arched her back pressing her body harder against his. He shivered as he felt her fingers begin raking through his hair and she moaned against his lips as his hand found her breast.

The men entered the office and turned on the light to find a couple intensely making out against the wall. The men chuckled at the all too familiar sight.

"Hey, not in here okay?" The first man through the door told them. They were so wrapped up in each other they even didn't hear him.

"Come on, not in here." He repeated but it wasn't until he grabbed the man's shoulder and pulled it back that the couple broke apart.

"Sorry." Danny grinned, immediately slipping into the role of a drunken club goer just looking for a place to hook up.

"It's ok, we get it, she's hot. Just not in here okay? Beat it." The man told them firmly and the pair nodded. Danny then took her hand, led her out of the office and back into the crowd of people in the middle of the club. When they made it to their table he let go of her hand, they picked up their jackets and headed to the door.

The cold night air was sobering as they stepped outside on to the street. They walked a few steps from the club before coming to a stop. Neither spoke, they just stared at each other stunned and still aroused by what they had just done.

"I'm sorry." He offered sincerely and she, not trusting herself to speak, nodded her acceptance. After a few seconds she wrapped her arms around herself, turned and started to make her way up the street. He did the same and jogged briefly to catch up.

They walked another block, crossed the street and climbed into the waiting surveillance van.

"How did it go?" Asked the officer behind the computer as Danny closed the door.

"You tell us." Danny replied.

"The bug is working perfectly. Nice work detectives." He told them as he clicked some keys and the van was filled with the sound of the three men from the club talking about baseball.

"You guys can take off. We'll take it from here. We'll let you know when we get something." The officer added turning down the volume.

They both nodded and turned towards the door, Danny opened it and climbed out then turned to Baez and held out his hand. She hesitated, then took it reluctantly and only because she was wearing high heels to blend in at the club. They walked the short distance to their car in silence, got in and closed the doors. Danny grabbed his seatbelt and glanced over at Baez as he did it up. He saw her leaning on her arm against the window completely lost in her thoughts. He also couldn't help but noticed her cheeks were still a little flushed and her lips a little swollen from what they had just done. He turned on the car and pulled out from the kerb. He sighed as he thought to himself, _here we go…back to pretending._


End file.
